Volba
by Mary Barrens
Summary: Hotch a Reid byli uneseni. Záchrana nikde a přežít může jen jeden. A je to právě Reid, kdo má rozhodnout, který z nich to bude.


**Volba**

„Tak co, hochu, který z vás to bude?"

Hotch vlastně ani netušil, co se stalo, jak se sem dostal, poslední, co si pamatoval, bylo, jak šli s Reidem prozkoumat jeden z domů jejich podezřelého. V celém domě byla tma, ale kromě toho, že tam nefungovala elektřina, tam celkem vzato nebylo nic zajímavého. Nenašli nikoho, nenašli dokonce ani nic podezřelého, a tak se chystali odejít. Pak si vybavoval už jen ostrou bolest způsobenou nečekanou, prudkou ranou zezadu do hlavy.

Když se probral, byli – on i Reid – tady. V malé a tmavé podzemní místnosti bez oken. Byli bez kravat i odznaků, nebyli ozbrojení a oba dva nejspíš během té doby, co byli v bezvědomí, vyinkasovali pár ran, protože Hotch zřetelně cítil bolest v roztrženém obočí a pomlácených žebrech a Reid měl pod levým okem výraznou, tmavorudou modřinu.

„Tak který?"

Hlas jejich únosce zesílil a zhrubl, když postoupil o krok dopředu, blíž k nim a šťouchl Reida do týla hlavní Hotchovy zbraně.

Druhá zbraň, v Reidově roztřesené ruce, mířila Hotchovi přímo mezi oči.

„Který z vás dvou to bude, co? Vyber si, kluku, nemám na vás celý den!"

Reid stiskl rty do úzké linky, zhluboka, rozechvěle se nadechl a pomalu zavrtěl hlavou. Nemohl myslet, prostě nemohl, hlavu měl úplně prázdnou a nebylo to jenom tím, že na něj mířila zbraň. Bylo to hlavně tou druhou zbraní, tou, kterou držel v rukou on, Hotchovi u hlavy, zatímco stál od svého kolegy sotva na krok daleko. Zatímco se mu díval do očí.

Hotchova tvář byla kamenná a bez výrazu, když se beze slova, upřeně a téměř bez mrknutí oka díval na muže, který je unesl. Byl klidný, ledově klidný, tedy navenek. Uvnitř byl rozzuřený do nepříčetnosti a vyděšený k smrti. Tenhle muž – jejich únosce – byl totiž zatraceně chytrý. A především ho neuvěřitelně bavilo ubližovat. Nebo se dívat, jak si na jeho popud ubližují sami.

Jeho nápad byl… neuvěřitelný. Postavit Hotche a Reida na metr od sebe, tváří v tvář, jednu zbraň dát Reidovi do ruky a druhou mu držet u hlavy.

A pak říct Reidovi, ať si vybere, kdo z nich zemře.

Bylo to geniální. A Hotche to přivádělo k zuřivosti.

„Takže?"

V Reidových očích se zaleskly slzy a kousl se tvrdě do rtu. Díval se Hotchovi do očí, a chvěl se po celém těle. V zátylku ho pálil studený kov pistole.

„Reide," oslovil ho Hotch jemně, hlas pevný, jistý. „Udělej to, Reide," nařídil mu.

Reid se zatvářil vyděšeně a zavrtěl hlavou. Horké slzy si našly svoji cestu z jeho očí, stekly mu po pobledlých tvářích a zanechaly za sebou mokré cestičky. Nemohl to udělat. Nemohl vystřelit, nemohl zabít Hotche.

Ale musel to udělat, pokud se chtěl zachránit.

„Slyšel jsi šéfíka, ne?" vysmíval se mu únosce zlomyslně a opět ho šťouchl pistolí. „Tak něco udělej, kluku."

Reid polkl, ale neodpověděl. Sklopil oči.

„Reide," zamumlal Hotch. Reid vzlykl a zvedl pohled k jeho očím. V těch jeho byla neskutečná bolest. „Udělej to, Reide," přikázal. „Stiskni to."

Musel to říct. Musel Reida postrčit, protože věděl, že by se k tomu Reid sám nikdy neodhodlal. _Věděl_ to. Jenže on musel zajistit, aby tohle Reid přežil. Reid byl přece pořád ještě dítě a on měl za něj zodpovědnost. Nemohl ho nechat umřít, protože kdyby ano, už nikdy by se na sebe nedokázal podívat. Ten mladík si už tak v životě zažil svoje, neexistoval důvod, proč by měl ještě dál trpět. Nebylo správné, že musel být tady, podstupovat tohle, dělat tuhle… zvrácenou volbu, rozhodovat se, jestli zemře nebo se stane vrahem. Ale když už tomu tak bylo… Musel se o něj postarat.

Reidovy oči se rozšířily šokem. Tvář se mu zkřivila do výrazu čiré hrůzy.

„Hotchi, ne… Hotchi…" zaskučel a z očí mu vytryskly další slzy, nedokázal to ovládnout.

„Udělej to, Reide," zopakoval Hotch pevně, tentokrát hlasitěji.

„Nemůžu…" vydechl Reid zlomeně.

„Ale musíš," kývl na něj Hotch povzbudivě. „Tak to udělej."

Reid zasténal.

Hotchův hlas zjemněl. „Bude to v pořádku, Spencere," přislíbil mu, přemáhaje potřebu natáhnout k mladíkovi ruku a setřít mu z obličeje slzy. „Slibuju, že všechno bude v pořádku. Jen stiskni spoušť, dobře? Stiskni ji a já ti slibuju, že to bude v pořádku," zašeptal. „Stiskni ji."

Asi minutu bylo ve sklepě naprosté ticho. Zdálo se, že i jejich únosce zadržel vyčkávavě dech.

„Já… Promiň mi to, Hotchi…" zašeptal Reid zlomeně a trhaně se nadechl. Ruka, ve které držel zbraň, se rozechvěla ještě více a Hotch instinktivně zadržel dech, ústa pootevřená, pohled pevně upřený do Reidových očí, protože, když nad tím na chvilku zauvažoval, Reidovy oči rozhodně patřily mezi věci, na které by se chtěl člověk dívat předtím, než zemře.

Pak Reidův pohled mírně ztvrdl, jak konečně dospěl k rozhodnutí.

„Promiň," zamumlal Reid znovu a odhodlaně polkl slzy.

A pak jeho zbraň zazvonila o studenou podlahu jejich vězení a Hotch zavřel pevně oči, když _pochopil_.

Sklepením se rozlehl výstřel.


End file.
